Kept Promises
by moonlight53
Summary: Isaac lahey one shot. "I promise that I will never leave" this was the promise that Brooke made to Isaac. But when bruises appear on isaacs body, and he begins lying to her, what will brooke do? will Isaac finally tell her the truth, or will he just ignor


**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, EXCEPT FOR MY OC BROOKE.**

"Brooke!" called her best friend Isaac, as she made her way to her locker.

She turned and was greeted by the bright smile of the shy boy in his worn out hoodie. He and Brooke had always been friends since childhood, since her brother had been best friends with Isaac's brother, till he went to the military. They knew everything about each other, except for two secrets, secrets that Isaac swore that he would never tell her for he felt that he would lose her. These secrets were that he was undeniably in love with her, and the other is of his father's abuse.

"Hey Isaac", she said as she flashed him a smile and instantly saw that his cheeks had reddened, "hey did you have a chance to…" she immediately stopped mid-sentence to stare at his face.

Her smile had dropped as she covered her mouth with her hand, as she looked at Isaac. She silently reached out to touch his face, because there on his cheek was a freshly made bruise.

"Isaac what happened?" she said as she lightly touched his face.

Isaac winced at her touch but not because of pain but of how gentle her touch was, it made his body shiver. Her touch always reminded him of something he had lost long ago, a caring other. Her touch, no matter how small, always felt like it healed his inner wounds.

"Nothing to worry about, I got it from lacrosse practice", he said with a weak smile as he raised his bag in order to make Brooke believe his words.

Brooke still looked uneasy but decided that maybe she was wrong, but the bruises that he sports at times seem really harsh to be from lacrosse. She smiled at him and saw that his smile grew too.

"Alright then, just be more careful", she said as she cupped his chin, "For me please".

Isaac had blushed at her words, no one had ever cared for him like she did, which is why he couldn't help himself from loving her.

The day passed like any normal day, Isaac knew that Brooke had other friends, such as Scott and Stiles, but he was always so shy to hang out with them since they were so out going, while he was shy and reserved. But anytime Brooke caught him staring at her, she would say bye to her friends and walk over to him and hang out.

"You know they aren't going to hurt you right?" she asked as they were walking to lunch.

"Yea I know but", he said as he went to their usual table.

"I know, you feel like they won't like you, but seriously Isaac you should talk more so you can have more friends", she said as she sat down right in front of him.

"I don't need any more friends", he said silently looking down at his food.

"And what is that?" she challenged him.

'_Because I only need you',_ he thought to himself.

As he looked up at Brooke he saw that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide opened. He was instantly worried, since he never saw her act that way and worst of all he felt like it was his fault. He reached out to touch her hand and she was startled by his action, making him pull away his hand in disappointment that he was only making things worse instead of fixing them.

"Do you mean that?" she voiced out in a small whisper.

"Mean what?" he asked confusedly.

"That you only need me?" she said repeating what he had thought.

This time it was his turn to blush. He was lost for words he didn't know how to react. He had voiced out his thoughts to the girl who is perfect in every single way.

"Yea" he stuttered out, seeing as he was still waiting for his answer.

Brooke's face lit up even more. It wasn't only because of his comment but also because she had silently started growing feelings for the boy. She found her thoughts always stray to the young lad whenever she was day dreaming. She found herself nervous whenever she was really close to him. Despite him being the shyest person she knows, he was always the kindest and sweetest person she knew too.

"That's really sweet Isaac", she said as she placed her hand on top of his, and saw that his cheeks had reddened even more.

But as she looked at him, she could also see that the corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile making her smile widely.

Late night Brooke had decided to go take a walk, and as she happened to walk down Isaac's neighborhood, she was startled by what was occurring.

She heard the angered shouts of an aged man and glass breaking. Her heart raced at each shout she heard that she decided to see where the source of the sound was coming from.

Her heart sank the moment that she found out where it was coming from.

Isaac's house.

She stood by the sidewalk, seeing how his father was shouting at her best friend. Her face paled and fear took over as she realized this was the secret that Isaac was keeping from her, this is the cause of all the mysterious and painful bruises and cuts that he would show up to school with. And she just stood there watching.

"ISAAC WHERE WERE YOU TODAY! YOU WERE LATE FOR YOUR SHIFT AT THE GRAVEYARD! YOU WERE MESSING AROUND WITH THAT GIRL WEREN'T YOU?!" shouted his dad.

"No, I my bike had a flat tire, I had to walk it there", she heard him say with a frightened voice.

"ARE YOU LYING TO ME ISAAC, JUST SAY YOU WERE WITH THAT GIRL, THAT LITTLE TRAMP!" Isaac's dad yelled.

Brooke was frightened of his father, but she was more scared of what he was to do to her best friend. But she also felt anger, not at Isaac, but everyone else. How could his neighbors not care that this boy was being abused, if she heard the screams from outside, his neighbors must have heard them too. Yet unlike her, they chose to ignore it, how could they just ignore that screams and cries of someone who needed help?

"Leave Brooke out of this, she had nothing to do about it", Isaac retorted.

"Oh what is this, do you actually like that girl", his father said with a cunning smirk on his face.

Brooke felt her heart race at what was happening. Isaac was sticking up for her, even if he knew that he could get in trouble and hurt far worse, than if he kept quiet. But her heart also raced of what he was going to answer.

She heard none.

"And what do you think that she likes you back, please, she's eventually going to leave you. Why would she stay with you anyways?" he said in a mocking voice.

"You're wrong, she promised", he said silently.

"And people break promises", he said as he walked away.

Brooke felt her eyes water up at everything that had occurred, how can a father treat their child like that? That was the thought that was running through her mind. She was looking down, and thought about everything that happed. She knew that she would never leave Isaac, she promised, and she knew that her heart will never let her leave him, since she dearly loved him.

Lost in her thoughts, she never saw that Isaac stormed off running into the night, until she heard the door close. She looked up and saw that he was running away from his version of hell, not even noticing that she was there. And instantly she ran after him, to be there for him like the friend she was.

"Isaac! Isaac, wait up", she said running after him.

He was far ahead of her, but the moment his ears picked up the sound of her bell like voice he stopped and turned to face her. When Brooke finally caught up to Isaac, she saw that he had a bruised lip and big bruise on his arm, as if he was pushed against a table.

"Brooke", he whispered as he looked at her with saddened eyes.

"You're hurt again", was all she said before she ran up to him and hugged him, "Why didn't you tell me that he was hurting you", she added as she finally let her tears fall down her rosy cheeks, as she clutched his shirt tightly because she felt that if she didn't he would disappear.

When Isaac came out of shock, he wrapped his arms around waist, while he placed his head on her auburn hair breathing in her scent, which seemed to calm him. Isaac was surprised by her actions, she never thought that she would find out about his deep secret and he never thought that she would react this way. Although he knew that she was too nice to leave, he felt that the moment that she would find out about his father's beatings she would leave him. He was afraid that she would leave, because she was his light in his darkness.

The two continued to embrace one another, finding comfort in each other's arms.

"I was afraid", Isaac said.

"Afraid of what", she said with sniffles.

"Afraid of you leaving me", he admitted.

"Why would I leave you?" she asked.

"Because you would have been disgusted by me, and thought that it would be more trouble for you to continue being my friend. And I just can't lose you Brooke, you're too important to me" he said as his grip tightened around her.

"Am I really that important to you Isaac?" she asked as she looked up to him.

When she looked up to see Isaac, she saw that he was looking at her as well. Blue met brown, heaven met earth, and everything else just didn't matter.

"Yes, because I love you Brooke, I could go days and years with my father's beatings, but I can't go a day without you. You show me that no matter how bad and dark things get, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, and Brooke, you are the light, that's why I can't lose you", he said as he stared straight into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke took one of her hands and placed it against his cheek. Isaac leaned into her touch feeling the same shuddering feeling that he always gets when she gently touches him, but he never broke eye contact with her. She saw his eyes soften at her touch, and felt her pulse race as she saw how vulnerable and how he wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to her.

"Isaac I would ever leave you", she said in a gentle whisper. "Because I love you too", she said a small smile adorning her face.

Isaac's eyes widened at what she said. He couldn't believe the words that escaped her mouth. The girl of his dreams loves him too. A bright smile appears on his face, as she wipes a few tears that he didn't even know where there with the pad of her thumbs.

He studied her face and silently took in her features, this really was happening.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned in to kiss her. Brooke was surprised at first, since she didn't know he would do that, but soon eased into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and felt her lips move against his. Their lips moved in complete harmony, each sending the same amount of love into the kiss. One hands held her face, while the other found itself around his waist, keeping her in place, not that she would away from him to begin with. Her blood boiled under his touch, but instead of pushing it away, she welcomed it. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and began to bury themselves in his soft curls.

It seemed that nothing else mattered at this moment, except for them and the feel of each other, and this kiss that sent electricity coursing through their bodies.

Soon the need for air made itself known, making their kiss come to an end. When they broke apart Isaac leaned his forehead against her, with a bright smile on his face, a smile that in her opinion could light up the darkest of rooms.

"I can promise you that I will never leave you", she said as she lightly pressed her lips against his.

"Good, because I don't think I would let you, after that kiss", he said stealing a kiss in return.

Isaac knew that from this moment, he had found someone who will stick with him no matter what happens. And he knew that with her beside him, he could slowly make himself out of the dark tunnel that he is living in. and even after he receives the bite, Brooke was always there for him, like she had promised.

* * *

**FOR THOSE THAT ACTUALLY LIKED THIS LET ME KNOW, AND IF I FEEL THAT THIS GOT ENOUGH POSITIVE RESPONSES I MIGHT MAKE THIS INTO A SEPERATE STORY, SO LET ME KNOW.**

**PS THIS IS ORIGINALLY POSTED MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT, BUT I JUST DECIDED TO POST IT HERE**


End file.
